User blog:Russgamemaster/Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force - Chapter 10
Barney the DinoSORE As my team and I continued our journey to stop the invaders, we encountered everypony's most hated purple dinosaur, Barney, among a group of human toddlers singing his theme song. "Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination, and when he's tall, he's what we call a dinosaur sensation!" I had recently viewed a crime file on him. He was charged with encouraging children to cheat, steal from others, trust strangers who turn out to be malicious, and be passive instead of fighting for what is right. And he was approved for delete. Barney then told them, "The Marvel universe is not in any real danger. Everything is happy-go-lucky as usual! Everypony is finding new ways to play pretend!" He pointed at a bunch of motionless, faceless bodies and burnt rubble, but the children looking at them only showed one emotion: Happiness. They never had any real conflict with him involved. But then an Anaroid showed up and shot down one of the children. "Don't worry, he's just super-sleepy. Move on, and he'll catch up to you later!" One of the children asked, "Barney, can you join the Avengers and make them happy?" He replied, "No, but you don't need them to be happy! Just me! They aren't always happy, and that is the only emotion you need." Zero grimaced. "That show is terrible! It's feeding children the wrong mindsets! It never shows that not everypony is nice." Twilight continued, "Unlike my show, it doesn't teach the importance of friendship or strength! That's because we never see Barney in any real danger." I continued, "Super Sentai is a much better choice too, with similar values to your shows. Unlike Barney, it shows room for experience, struggle, and learning. Both the Little Ponies and Power Rangers get lots of action and save the day a million times. But Barney hasn't even saved the day once." Then Mega Man shot Barney with a laser beam, toppling him. Then the children began to cry. "Don't hurt Barney, we love Barney!" Twilight then walked toward them. "My show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, is a much better one. It's got lots of action and important life lessons. I've been in very real danger, but he hasn't! Barney is limiting your education really badly! His definition of happy is denying negative emotions, but my show really acknowledges them. He makes people run away from problems, but I do not. If you keep watching Barney, you'll become very irresponsible! He'll never save the world." The kids grimaced. Barney's hands started to spark with magic stars, and the kids got a bunch of lightsabers and blasters. As the kids fired their blasters, all four of us summoned energy barriers to deflect the shots. The kids tried to shoot us again, but we dodged the next wave of shots. Then we all yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS" and shot the kids with large white bolts, harmlessly disarming them. Then the ones with the lightsabers charged at us. Twilight magically stole one lightsaber before Mega, Zero, and I whipped out ours. We proved to be much better fighters than the kids, even though we were holding back. Twilight and Mega fought normally, the former levitating her lightsaber, while I held mine between my teeth. But Zero held back by holding the Z-Saber in his left hand and flynning. Then he told the kids, "I'm not left-handed", switch the Z-Saber from his left hand to his right, and disarmed them as we did the same. Barney then gave the kids barriers, which Mega Man removed with his Ring Boomerang. The kids then told Barney, "You showed us that having the right thing would solve everything!" I then replied, "That is far from the truth. You have to know how to use something for it to be of any value. And those kids are terrible fighters. Mega Man and Zero have much more experience with those weapons than you do." Barney said he would protect the kids from the incoming swarm of Anaroids and tried to fight those robots, but he couldn't even scratch the robots. He tried to magic them away, but his magic proved to be useless in combat. It did absolutely nothing to them. Then he tried to punch and kick them, but they all jumped on him, pinning him to the ground like professional wrestlers do. "I'm fine!" He failed to shake them off. Then more Anaroids came to tear down the children, who cowered in a corner instead of engaging them like in Super Sentai. My team had to do that instead. Zero told them, "Sigh...if you watched Super Sentai, you wouldn't be cowering or stare in shock! Look what happened to Barney." He pointed at the pinned-down Barney. "Stand back children, I'll get those bots off of him!" The children did not listen to Zero. They stopped cowering and tried to attack the Anaroids without any weapons or suits, only to be injured by more Anaroids instead. My team shot each Anaroid off Barney with deadly accuracy, but more Anaroids pinned Barney down and did the same to the kids. We had to toss the Anaroids off the kids without using any weapons or magic lest we get the kids killed. But we left Barney pinned. Then we dashed through the Anaroids and Barney with our lightsabers extended. As the Anaroids exploded, so did Barney. The four of us blushed in front of the now-frowning children. Then I realized that we had only removed the purple dinosaur exterior, revealing a Terminator-style metal skeleton. Only the head was still shaped like Barney's. He told the children, "I love you for being brainwashed so easily. I'm one of the invaders attacking Marvel universe aiming to increase negative reception towards it." The kids no longer loved him back. As he walked towards them, they ran away from him screaming, they grabbed steel bars, and smashed them into him, just like in that movie. He felt no pain, then he used his magic to control them again. They charged at us, but we shot the bars. As soon as we shot the bars, the kids fell over from the weight. Then Mega and Twilight loaded Crash Bombers into Barney's hollow rib cage. Zero and I charged through Barney with our lightsabers to set these bombs off, letting Barney explode behind us. I then sensed Barney's upper half still functioning and creeping towards me, then resummoned Applejack to finish him off. She fell from the sky, landed on his back, and jumped off right before he exploded again, this time leaving nothing behind. My team then exclaimed again, "Got you! With this, case complete!" The children told me, "Wow, you're right. Ponies ARE great role models! And you, the green one, look like Prince Russcorn, developer of My Little Pony Alliance. We will play your game and watch the show it's based on!" They seem to have forgotten completely about Barney, as he had them brainwashed, and defeating him removed the mind control. Applejack had some news for me. Some non-bronies had been jealous of MLPA becoming a much bigger hit than M: AA and massively overshadowing it. Several people even forgot that M: AA came first and thought it was an inferior rip-off of MLPA. They used dark magic to send Alienizers into MLPA and attack the ponies. When Marvel characters were sent into the game as well, the Alienizers utterly curb stomped them before being defeated by the intentionally super-strong ponies. I've got to find the rest of the Avengers now and make them 20% cooler. Iron Man needs to see Mega Man and Zero. Category:Blog posts